Christmas with Beautiful Hell's Fairy
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Saat malam natal yang romantis Sena mengajak Suzuna mengelilingi kota. Ia mempunyai rencana untuk melamar Suzuna. berhasilkah Sena menjalankan rencananut itu? silahkan baca, OMAKE khusus HiruMamo....


Rii: Ini Fic request dari Yoh-chan. Tapi maaf bagi yang request HiruSena belum bisa kubuat 'cuz aku belum tau betul tema yang cucok nih~ ^^v

Aku hanya bisa berkata "Enjoy read my fic".

Disclaimer: I don't own eyeshield 21

Pair: SenaSuzu

**Christmas with Beautiful Hell's Fairy**

**By Riikun**

Setelah asyik memata-matai Hiruma dan Mamori [1]. Sena dan Suzuna pun pulang. Karena mengingat hari ini itu chritsmas, Sena sudah menyusun suatu rencana. Dia berencana mengajak Suzuna untuk berkeliling kota malam hari. Sena juga sudah menyiapkan suatu hadiah, yaitu cincin perak dan boneka beruang putih yang mengenakan baju merah (tentunya ukuran kecil). Tentunya dia sudah mulai menabung sejak 4 bulan lalu ditambah kerja sambilan secara diam-diam hanya untuk membeli hadiah keberaniannya untuk mengajak Suzuna telah pudar.

'_Duh, bagaimana ini???_', tanya Sena kebingungan sendiri. '_Pokoknya aku harus berhasil mengajak Suzuna_'. Lanjut Sena memberanikan diri yang membuat hatinya dikobari semangat api mendalam karena tujuannya juga bukan hanya berkencan tapi melamar Suzuna.

Suzuna yang melihat Sena berhenti tiba-tiba, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. "Kau kenapa Sena?".

"Ano… Suzuna… nnnnggggggg~", balas Sena nggak jelas.

"Apa? Ngomong yang jelas donk?!!", keluh Suzuna.

"Nnngggg~…. Ma-mau nggak k-k-ki-ki-kita kel-keliling kota nan-ti malam? Mumpung natal nich?", ajak Sena yang ngomongnya bikin lidah kebelit tapi menang melawan kegugupannya.

"Ya~ boleh tuh, kebeneran aku lagi agak BT".

Mendengar itu muncul senyuman lebar diwajah Sena. "Kalo begitu, kita ketemu lagi jam 19.00 di taman Shizuuka ya".

"Ya, kalo gitu sampai ketemu nanti", ucap Suzuna sembari meninggalkan Sena dan melambaikan tangan.

"Dagh Suzuna, jangan sampai lupa lho?!"

Dan Sena pun lari dengan kecepatan cahaya-nya menuju rumahnya dengan bunga-bunga yang mengelilingi.

'_Senangnya hati ini ku dapat berkencan di malam natal yang sangat indah serta cantik, secantik wajah & pesona bidadari dari nerakaku _[2] (Rii: Gyahahaha, Sena Gombal*digaplok Sena*)', nyanyi Sena dalam hati.

~Sesampainya di rumah keluarga Kobayakawa~

Jam 18.45

"Aku pulang", kata Sena memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang Sena", balas ayahnya.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ganti baju lalu makan malam", ucap ibu Sena menyarankan.

"Ah, baik bu tapi kayaknya aku nggak akan makan malam disini aku sudah ada janji sama tim mau makan diluar", kata Sena sengaja berbohong.

"…., yak sudah cepetan entar ditinggal lho"

Sena langsung lari ke kamarnya, mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja biasa menggunakan jaket, lalu memasukan hadiah yang telah dikemasnya ke tas mini. Setelah persiapan telah selesai ia kenakan, Sena turun ke bawah dan melakukan sedikit salam hormat. "Aku pergih dulu".

Jam 18.55

"Hati-hati, dan jangan pulang kemalaman", pinta ayah Sena.

"Hai", dengan mengatakan itu Sena segera meninggalkan rumah.

Ia berlari kelalapan karena waktu yang tersisa hanya 5 menit. Memang ia dapat berlari dengan kecepatan 4,2 detiknya. Hanya saja keadaan tak memungkinkan, sampai terkadang ia harus menggunakan devil bat ghost. Sisa waktu kini tinggal 30 detik. Tetapi Sena belum sampai juga.

10 detik…..

8 detik….

6 detik…

4 detik…

3 detik…

2 detik…

1 detik…

Pas jam !9.00, Sena sampai di taman agak merah dan berkeringat karena kecapekan. Tapi kecapekan Sena hilang begitu saja ketika melihat sesosok cewek sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Apa… aku … terlambat?", tanya Sena pada cewek tersebut yang tak lain Suzuna.

"Tidak, tapi kenapa kau bisa berkeringat begitu?"

"Ahhh, itu tak penting", ucap Sena mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Pelingan sekarang kita berangkat"

"Umh"

Dan mereka pun mulai berjalan mengelilingi kota. Pertama pergi ke tempat accessories imout-imout. Disana Suzuna membeli sebuah syal yang warnanya merah berpadu hitam. Setelah itu Sena dan Suzuna kembali berkeliling. Entah berapa toko mereka kunjungi hingga waktu sudah menunjukan jam 21.00 tanpa mereka sadari. Mereka kembali duduk di pusat pohon natal di tengah kota. Karena sudah malam otomatis sepi kan, jadi di saat seperti ini Sena akan memberikan hadiahnya.

'Ano.. Suzuna", kata Sena canggung.

"Apa?"

"I-ini hadiah natal untukmu", ucap Sena sembari menyerahkan hadiah boneka beruang pertama.

Suzuna diam sebentar lalu ia menerima hadiah natal dari Sena. "Thanks ya, Sena", ucap Suzuna tersenyum lembut.

Melihat senyum itu Sena merasa gugup setengah mati. Tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain, tekadnya sudah lebih gede. Jadi Sena merogok tasnya sekali lagi, mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil dan ia langsung bertekuku dengan kepala tertunduk tangan keatas berlahan-lahan membuka kotak merah tersebut.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku, Suzuna?", tanya Sena tetap dalam posisi.

"Tidak..", jawab Suzuna yang membuat Sena mengangkat wajahnya dengan tampang mungkin patah hati gitu.

"…ti….dak…?", guman Sena merasa gagal.

"Tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolaknya, Sena", ucap Suzuna menerima cincin tersebut.

Wajah yang lemas pucat pasi yang terdampar di muka Sena berubah dengan ekpresi senang seperti saat X'mas bowl taun lalu yang ia menangkan dengan kawan-kawan & senior-senoirnya.

"Benarkah?", kata Sena berdiri.

"Tentu saja Sena", Suzuna memeluk Sena.

Begitulah rencana Sena yang telah disiapkan untuk saat seperti ini telah berjalan sukses. Di malam natal ini Sena juga berhasil melamar Suzuna dan untungnya Suzuna menerimanya.

**End**

**OMAKE:** (khusus HiruMamo)

Begitulah malam natal yang romantis itu Sena yang melamar Suzuna tidak diketahui satu orang pun kecuali pasangan setan dan malaikat. Ya pasangan itu tidak lain Hiruma dan Mamori yang sedang berjalan pulang. Hiruma yang melihat Sena dan Suzuna sedang pelukan di tempat sepi malam hari tentu saja curiga. Tapi ia tak memikirkan itu, ia langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan memotret mereka.

"Kekekekeke…..", tawa Hiruma histeris.

"Ada apa, Hiruma-kun?", tanya Mamori.

Hiruma memberikan HP-nya ke Mamori. "Lihat saja photo itu dan kau akan tau apa sebabnya".

Mamori melihat kelayang HP itu. Dilihatnya Sena dan Suzuna sedang berpelukan, dan pada jari manis Suzuna terdapat cincin. Mamori terdiam, tidak menyangka adiknya (Rii: bukan kandung) melamar seorang cewek yang ia cintai. Padahal Hiruma saja belum melamarnya.

'Jadi iri pada Suzuna-chan', ucap Mamori dalam hati.

"Oi manajer sialan, kenapa bengong?", treak Hiruma yang membuyarkan lamunan rasa irinya.

Mamori mendekari Hiruma dan berbisik, "Hiruma-kun, apa benar Sena sudah melamarnya?"

"Kau telah melihat photo sialan itu, tentunya dia sudah berhasil", jalas Hiruma singkat padat.

Mamori menundukkan wajahnya mungkin kecewa kali sama Hiruma. Ia sudah berpacaran dengannya (anggapan Mamori tapi beda di mata Hiruma) selama 2 tahun. Tetapi Hiruma belum melamarnya, jangankan itu bilang suka saja tidak. Karena hal itu Mamori merasa kalah dengan Sena yang mungkin belum pacaran tapi malah langsung melamar Suzuna.

".. Kenapa? Iri hah, manajer sialan?", ucap Hiruma dengan tatapan watados.

"Huh, itu bukan urusanmu", balas Mamori berlagak cuek. "Lebih baik kita cepat pulang, entar ditanya yang aneh-aneh lagi sama ibu-ku".

Dan mereka berjalan kembali menuju rumah keluarga Anezaki.

**End OMAKE**

* * *

[1] = baca aja di chirtmas with devil

[2] = maksud Suzuna, karena wajahnya dimata Sena sngat cantik dan sifatnya kayak yang tertular Hiruma….-.-?

********

Rii: O-Yeah, akhirnya selesai juga. Emm… di fic ini ceritanya Sena udah kelas 2 ya~ jangan sampai salah kira. Jika ada kesalahan (misstypo, peletakan tanda baca, kata-kata, dll), ketidak enakan dalam membaca beritahu padaku ya….. See you next time okey?! *pergi ke warung bakso*


End file.
